New Girls
by Scientist Zimmena
Summary: Two new girls arrive in Skool today, and may seem like ordinary-everyday students, but they were brought here from another dimension! When Zim Discovers that Zeph is his female counterpart, he, Zeph, Sil, and Dib must work together to sen Zeph and Sil back to their own dimension for the fear that their universes may collapse upon each other.
1. Proluge

_New Girls - An Invader Zim Fan-Fiction_

**A/N:** My friend wrote this and I'm not sure if she will continue the story. So stay with me on this one.

* * *

The two new girls walked into the classroom, one was wearing glasses, and the other was wearing strange black gloves. There were these two boys, bickering at each other from opposite ends of the classroom while Ms. Bitters was teaching. The girl with the black gloves that had entered the classroom had purposely tripped the other girl with the glasses. One of the boys, the one with the pointy hairstyle, had stopped bickering and stared at the black gloved girl with a "Did you just…?" face. The girl who was tripped got up awkwardly and sat in a vacant seat next to the pointy-haired boy adjusting her glasses. The black gloved girl sat behind to other bickering boy, who had green skin. The two boys then went back to bickering. Ms. Bitters turned around to look at the two boys and said "QUIET! ZIM AND DIB, STOP TALKING WHILE I'M TEACHING!" the outburst somewhat startled the two bickering boys, not so much the green kid though. Ms. Bitters started talking, "Okay, so we have two new students." She then motioned to the two girls and they both walked up to the front of the class. Dib could get a better look at them now. The bespectacled girl had long black hair with split ends, she was also wearing a small black jacket, she also had a shirt with a blank-expression smiley face on it, she looked somewhat like Dib… but not by much. The other girl though, she reminded Dib of Zim a bit, she had black boots and black gloves, except she wasn't green… the last thing Dib would need is another alien. Ms. Bitters cleared her throat, she then gestured to the girl with the glasses, "This is Sil," she then gestured to the girl with the black gloves, "And this is Zeph."


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter One: - The Experiment_

Zim looked at the clock behind Ms. Bitters, it was 4:24, two more minutes until he could go home and check on his experiment. Ms. Bitters was doing a review on the copyright information of the new book. "Okay so its copyright 2009, and-" BRRRIIIIIING! The bell had rung, Zim was glad he had his antenne under his wig, because it was loud. Zim got out of his desk and headed towards to door. Zim was starting to turn his head when Dib ran past him, pushing him on the ground while doing so. Dib snickered as he pushed him on the ground and kept running. Zim mumbled under his breath "Stupid Dib-human…" and walked into the hallway out of the school. Zim started walking home when he saw the "dib-sister" and Dib walking on the sidewalk in front of him. Zim then decides to run past them in between them, startling Dib while not even changing Gaz's walking speed or facial expression. Zim ran to his house and was greeted by a robotic "Welcome home son!" and steps inside. "HI MASTER! I GOT SOME PIZZA!" screamed the small robot. "Yeah oka-" Zim was interrupted by Gir screaming out "PIZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" then jumping onto the couch. Zim sighs and walks over to the toilet. He steps into the toilet and it takes him down to his lair. Zim pulls out his contact lenses after realizing that he forgot to take them out. Zim smirks as he takes off his wig, his machine's data had finished loading. "YES! I AM ZIIIIM! AND MY PLAN IS COMPLETE!" Zim looked at a chamber on the machine. At that moment, Zim turned around and saw Dib sprinting toward him. Zim began to start to move away but was too late and was tackled into the chamber. "NO NO! DIB HUMAN! GET OFF OF ME! I HAVEN'T CHANGED THE SETTINGS!" Zim screeched. The chamber door closed and Dib started panicking. A variation of beeping sounds started going off. Zim started panicking now, he didn't browse the settings! Zim and Dib now feel really weak, and the chamber door opens. Dib and Zim limp out. "You know what Zim, I'm going to go home… I'm really tired…" Dib exhaustedly said. "Yeah Dib human… you go do that…" Zim slowly said. Dib slumps to Zim's elevator and after going up, he limps out of Zim's house. Zim didn't even look at the other chamber, be immediately went upstairs and started to watch some boring human TV. Back in his lair, there were two people coming out of the other chamber. The two people jump in the vents and crawl through them.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: - Sil

The two people had split up after they had escaped the lair. One of the them started wandering into an alley. The person looked like… Dib? No, this person was a girl! The girl looks around a bit and scratches her head. "Huh… this isn't… right…" she exclaimed. She started pacing in the valley "What did I even do to end up in an alley…" she started talking to herself. "I guess I should fit in… wait… wheres Zag? My little brother!" she starts to look around, then runs out onto the sidewalk. "Er… he can take care of himself for now," she said as she straightened her glasses. "Wait a minute… this must be Zeph's fault." She looks around and tries to see if "Zeph" is in her sight but sighs. "This kinda looks like my neighborhood." she begins to walk to Dib's house. She gets to the door and knocks. Dib's little sister, Gaz, opens to door. "Zag! Wait… er…-" she was interrupted by Gaz. "Who are you." the girl was a bit startled. "Zag, its me, Sil!" Gaz grunts and slams the door in Sil's face. Sil starts to walk away as it starts to rain. "Might as well go to skool here…" she walks away, the raindrops landing on her glasses


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: - Zeph

The other person had stayed behind Zim's house. The person was a girl… and the girl was an… irken? Yes, she was an irken, she was green and had antenne. The irken was also female, she had longer eyelashes and curlier antenne. She scratches her head, she has what looks like normal invader clothes, with a PAK as well. She had purple eyes and uniform. She scratches her head and says out loud "Eh? Where has the great Invader Zeph landed?" she feels her head while scratching and realizes she does not have her disguise on. She takes out something from her PAK, its a small remote control, she presses the only button on it and her disguise virtualizes onto her, she now has the same black gloves and black boots, with human skin, blond hair, normal human blue eyes, a purple turtleneck, but one flaw is that she does not have ears. She turns her head to look at Zim's house. She scratches the back of her neck in wonder, this house looks a lot like hers. Spidery legs come out of her PAK and she retracts them after remembering that humans are around. She walks out from behind Zim's house, the security gnomes turning toward her. She just runs past the gnomes. She takes out what looks like an alien cell phone. She presses a button and a dial tone begins to ring. Zeph starts to repeatedly yell "MY TALLEST! MY TALLEST! MY TALLEST! MY TALLESSSSSSSSSST!" after a while, two simultaneous, feminine, tallests answer as if they are sighing "Yes… Zeph…" Zeph sighs. "It seems that I don't know where I am." the tallests can't help but chuckle. "Oh! The great Invader Zeph is lost?" they say sarcastically. Embarrassment washes over Zeph. Zeph shrugs, "Yes my tallests, I have gotten lost, my PAK coordinates tell me that i'm in a different... universe." the tallests burst out laughing. "Oh! So you're in a different universe now?" Zeph's disguised face turns a shade of pink as she blushes out of embarrassment. "Uhh... uh... BYE MY TALLESTS!" she yells, then she shuts off her communicator. She sighs and looks at Zim's house. She takes out the disguising device she used earlier and presses the button, taking her disguise off. She runs up to the door and knocks quickly. "Hello? Hello?!" she yells, hoping the gnomes or any humans don't notice her. The door opens and she is greeted by GIR. "Halloooo!" Gir says in his little dog costume. "Can I come in? PLEASE!" Zeph screams. Gir started giggling. "WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING YOU PATHETIC ROBOT!" Zeph yelled. Gir kept giggling and then said "Your a lot like my master." Zeph started to lose her temper "LET ME IN!" she yelled again. Gir giggles again "Do a little dance!" Zeph facepalms and move her legs and arms to do the most pathetic dance ever. Gir giggles then steps aside to let the irken go past him. Zeph walks in and shuts the door. Zeph looks at an Earth clock on the wall and notices that its 4:36 pm, the end of school. She starts flailing her arms, "Oh no oh no oh no! I can't let the other… me… see me! GAH! UNIVERSAL LOGIC IS AS STUPID AS THE DREADED GASQUIGASPLORCH!" she runs out of Zim's house and puts her disguise on while doing so, leaving the door open.


	5. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: - Suspicions_

Zim stared awkwardly at the two new girls. One looked somewhat familiar. "Is that the dib-human!"he thought. He listened to Ms. Bitters explain both of the girls' names. As the new girls sat behind Zim, he turned around and stared at her, he was right in her face but didn't notice. Zeph pushed his head away from her face "Hi… human worm baby..." she said. Zim moved his head back in front of her face, studying her carefully. "I'm normal…" she said, pushing his head away from hers again. Meanwhile, Dib and Sil were awkwardly sitting next to eachother. Sil turns to look at Dib, staring at him. She nudges him to get his attention. He turns his head to look at her. "Hi there!" she whispers. "Hi!" he whispers slightly blushing. Sil looks over to Zeph across the room, noticing that Zeph is in discomfort, Zeph staring at her intently. Sil looks back at the pointed haired boy. "Hey… uh… whats your name?" she asks. "Its Dib," he replies. "Okay… Dib, does that boy over there look like an…-" she is interrupted by Dib. "Alien!" he says. "Yeah I know that he is an alien." Dib says, slightly doubting that Sil believes him. Sil nods and says "You see that girl over there?" she points to Zeph. "Yeah… what about her?" Dib asks. Sil whispers in his ear "Shes an ALIEN." She waits for his reply. "How?" he asks bewildered. "I'll… tell you later," she says shrugging. The bell rings. The kids run out of the classroom, all of the kids but Dib, Sil, Zim, and Zeph. Zeph instantly runs over to Sil, tripping on her way. Sil gets out of her desk and looks at Zeph as shes running toward her. Zeph stands in front of Sil, and has a worried angry expression on her face. "Uh… Sil-human… I need to speak with you," Zeph says. Sil rolls her eyes "No, I'm not falling for one of your evil schemes!" Sil says angrily. Dib raises an eyebrow. Zeph decides that words would get nowhere. Zeph grabs Sil's wrist and throws Sil's glasses off of her face. Sil tries to look around, but can't see. Zeph yanks Sil out of her desk and runs off, dragging Sil with her. It happened so fast, Dib didn't have the chance to react before they were out of the classroom. Zim just watched the whole thing, not even doing anything. Zim walks over to Dib with a half amused half confused facial expression. Dib had a shocked confused facial expression. "So, Dib human," Zim begins, "What do you make of that?" he says as he picks up Sil's glasses. Dib snatches the glasses from him and puts them in his trench coat pocket. "Just another alien I have to deal with," he replies. He walks out of the classroom not talking to Zim.


End file.
